Eve meets Ayanami, Ayanami meets Eve
by cool guy 33
Summary: Re-summary Ayanami meets Eve with little to no recollection of her, but Eve has centred her life around him. When the two meet one morning through a series of weird and awkward events, will Ayanami kill her out of frustration, or end up falling in love with her all over again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Eve's normal day turns upside down.

Disclaimer: I do not own 07-ghost.

Okay, I want to thank everyone who did a story with Eve in it! Well a lot of people wrote stories about Eve and Ayanami and all that stuff. So I said " what the heck? I'll try it to!"but before that, I understand thanks to Vylin00spunx that I did kinda throw you into a pit with no way out.

So, I will tell you what I told her ( I think it's a girl )/him. If you do not want to see what is comin out the next few chapters: chapter two will be how Ayanami and Eve met. Chapter 3 will be why Eve is such a good fighter. And chapter 4 will be about what happens to Hyuuga. And chapters 5,6 will be P.O.V's of Ayanami and Eve. I might not be able to update for a while since the state tests are coming soon. -.- but I will try and update ASAP!

* * *

Eve was a girl about Teito's age, she actually looked like Teito, hair, eyes, everything....except that she was a girl. Well, she was strolling in the market, she remembered her previous life and all that. Heck, she could even summon her own sword! It was a beautiful blade shaped like a scimitar, but it had it's differences.

It was bigger than your average scimitar, Eve couldn't even put it at waist level! So she just slung it over her back when she wanted to show everyone that she was VERY cranky. Also, the sheath was like clouds, it was white and it seemed almost weightless.

And it was holy ( and I don't mean it has holes in it ) weapon! Of course everyone knew Eve, she frequently strolled around here just to be out of the house. But then that, was where it all went wrong. She was strolling, minding her own business when she was swooped up b a military officer.

" we have Teito Klein Sir" and he rode off to the military head quarters on a hawkzile. Eve was fuming " I swear in the name of Mikhail, if you drop me I will" and I will leave it at that.... Because Eve has a very colorful vocabulary.

Of course he still thought she was Teito ( she had a scratchy voice due to a cold, and she was wearing a a hat... bad hair day.) when they arrived at the base he dumped her on the floor. The officers were smiling like they had just caught a prized boar. Eve stood up and dusted herself off, then took off her hat and combed through it with her fingers.

The smirk that the officers previously had turned to pure shock as they realized they made a BIG mistake. They started to argue on what should be done, they talked like Eve wasn't even there. Eve waited patiently but her grip was slipping on her temper, 20 minutes had gone by and they were still arguing and were getting no where. Eve finally slipped " HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS ARGUING ABOUT? AND WHAT'S GOING ON!" she yelled ( not screamed ) at the men.

They were startled and one of the officers nodded " she must be killed, if this mistake gets out were finished." he said. The other officers nodded solemnly, then the same man said " kill her" then 10 men came out of nowhere and had there guns pointed at Eve.

Eve had a vein throbbing on her head, and shot them a death glare all of the men froze in shock " hey, doesn't that glare look identical to Ayanami's?" on of the soldiers whispered. The man on the left nodded, now shivering with fear, Eve then smiled a sweet smile which scared them even more.

" will you please get out of my way? Actually, it's a command. Move or I will injure you... badly." she said very kindly. All of the soldiers started to back away slowly. But the officers barked " get back in there! She's just a little girl!" the soldiers then realized that he was right.

They grinned and started to shoot their zaiphon at Eve ( aw man! They're toast!) Eve's eyes darkened as she grinned sadistically " bad move" and she formed a defensive barrier of zaiphon around her. She didn't even move when she formed it, the moment they touched the barrier they disappeared, Eve made them look like ants.

But after 1 second balls of zaiphon shot out from the shield, effectively taking out each soldier in one hit. The officer's eyes went wide in shock, Eve took a threatening step towards them. The officer's pride would not allow them to cower, " what do you want?" the superior officer asked Eve.

She only smiled and said " I want to join the military." they all looked at her like she had just spoken a foreign language. But hey nodded " okay but you have to join the Black hawks, the warsphile unit. They are bloodthirsty demons led by chief of staff Ayanami. You have to be his beglieter, do you still want to join the military?" he asked.

Eve nodded " sure" was all she said, but the officers couldn't believe it " she sure has guts to willingly go to that division." thought the superior officer. They nodded " we'll lead you there, follow me." they then left, Eve walking along with them. When they entered the black hawks division the aura was different, most people wouldn't notice this, but Eve did and that made her very excited " calm down" she mentally told herself.

" he might not remember me." when they walked in the officers ducked. Eve saw what it was and caught it, it was a book, about 3 inches thick, Eve followed the direction it was thrown in and saw Ayanami.

Eve walked up to his desk and plopped the book down on his desk " here" she said and took her place behind the officers. Ayanami's face did not tell her anything, but she knew how to read him. And he was mildly surprised, the officer cleared his throat and begun to point to each individual

" that is Kuroyuri, and the man holding him is his beglieter Haruse. The man over there with the glasses is Hyuuga and his beglieter is Konatsu. Over there is Katsurgi and he has no beglieter, then over there is Ayanami. Ayanami this young lady is an amazing fighter and we recommend her as your beglieter." right as he finished that sentence Eve immediately put up a defensive barrier.

The men thought she was insane, but about a second later Ayanami's zaiphon crashed into her shield. The offensive zaiphon and the shield battled for a while and they both were destroyed at the same time.

Ayanami inspected Eve and said "she passes the first test and here is a question. If a giant is spell bound by a spell to forever guard a bridge and he catches you, he says " if what you say is true I will strangle you, if what you say is false I will chop your head off what do you say?" he asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Eve thought for a second and smiled " I would say " you will cut my head off." she said. " why?" was all Ayanami asked. " well, if he said that it was false and cut my head off, making it true so he would have to strangle me, but then that makes it false so..." Eve said with delight.

Ayanami let a ghost of a smile on his lips "okay, final question. What is different about this place that you wouldn't find anywhere else?" he asked slyly. Meanwhile everyone in the chamber was shocked even Hyuuga's trade mark grin was gone.

"Most people wouldn't even get past the first test." whispered Konatsu to Hyuuga. " nevertheless the 2nd one, there hasn't been a single one except Yukizake who made it all the way through the test." Hyuuga whispered back.

Konatsu nodded " I don't know why, but I hope she answers correctly, it gets kinda strange when you're the only human in a division, you know." he said. Hyuuga nodded, though he didn't tell Konatsu, he was silently rooting for Eve.

At first she didn't know what Ayanami was talking about but then she remembered the change in aura when she entered the building. She smiled "the aura or atmosphere, it is unusually thick and has that menacing feeling."

Ayanami smiled sadistically " correct, you are now officially my beglieter." Eve grinned and nodded. Hyuuga immediately came down and congratulated her. He then showed her her room and uniform, Hyuuga was fidgeting and asked " can you purify?" Eve smiled " only when I want to... like this." Eve touched Hyuuga's face with her bare hand.

Hyuuga was in shock and waited for the pain that never came. He grinned " alright thanks for tellin me." they continued to sort Eve's room and such. When they were done, Eve went into the bathroom and changed into her uniform. When she came out Hyuuga grinned "cool" was all he said, because Eve was kinda of a tom boy.

Instead of a sparkly necklace she had a dog tag that had something that Hyuuga couldn't read but looked strangely familiar and the other tag was a little thing you could open up, it probably had a picture in it.

Eve gave a small smile and tucked it into her uniform, Hyuuga then said " you will need a weapon." he stated. Eve nodded and summoned her sword, she then slung it over her back. She looked at Hyuuga " this good?" she asked, Hyuuga nodded, smiling " you must take really good care of your sword." commented Hyuuga.

Eve nodded "you can tell?" she asked, slightly surprised as they walked down the hall to the work office. Hyuuga nodded " I'm a pretty good swordsman, so is Konatsu. I've seen a lot of abused swords, but that one is pretty nice, not over polish. Pretty good." Eve smiled " thanks" when they reached the office it was busy.

Ayanami had a huge stack of paperwork and Konatsu was also busy. Kuroyuri and Haruse were also working, Hyuuga trotted to Konatsu and was avoiding the paper work. Eve looked around and found her desk with a stack of unfinished paper work about 5X taller, and wider than her on her desk.

Eve gaped but went over to the stack, she looked around and saw two pens. She smiled and sorted the paper work, she sorted them by signatures to things that need more than a signature. Hyuuga smiled when he saw Eve sorting the paper work, Konatsu caught his eye. " what is it Lieutenant?" he asked curiously.

Hyuuga grinned "she's sorting her paperwork." he simply said. Konatsu's eyes widened " but doesn't Ayanami-sama like to do that to?" he asked. Hyuuga nodded " yeah" after what Eve thought was centuries she finally sorted out all of the paper work. On her left was the ones that only needed signatures, on her right was reports, corrections, and so on.

Eve thanked god that she was ambidextrous, she than started to attack her paper work. She worked with astonishing speed, it was like a blur all they could see was Eve taking papers from the bottom, surprisingly it didn't fall.

Hyuuga whistled and Konatsu gaped, Ayanami heard the whistle and looked up, he saw Hyuuga looking with an amazed look in his eyes and Konatsu's mouth was hanging open. Ayanami followed their gaze and almost lost his composure, if you looked at him closely you would see amazement flash in his eyes.

But then it was quickly hidden, what he saw actually amazed him, and very few things amazed him these days. But Eve was working very hard, her eyes were purely focused on the paper work, her huge stack of paperwork was now reduced to nothing. But what amazed Ayanami more, was that Eve was ambidextrous.

As soon as Eve was done she threw down the pens and thumped her head against the desk and groaned. " I officially hate paper work." she mumbled. Hyuuga grinned, and laughed softly " yeah Eve-chan" he whispered.

Apparently Eve heard him and shot a zaiphon so close to his neck it scraped him " I'm NOT in the mood Hyuuga" her voice emotionless. Hyuuga paled and gaped, " crap! She is just like Aya-tan!" he thought. Everyone in the black hawks also thinking the same thing as Hyuuga.

He just stared at Eve, Eve was starting to get really annoyed when she finally grew tired of it and shot Hyuuga her death glare. Ayanami was watching her from the corner of his eye and smirked. "interesting" he thought.

Hyuuga, instead of cowering in fear recoiled back and stared at Eve and gasped " HOLY %#$! it's a female Aya-tan! Were DOOMED!" he said dramatically, and ran away. Konatsu was shocked " that was the first time I have ever lieutenant Hyuuga cuss." he muttered.

And certainly it wouldn't be the last, because it took a moment to register what Hyuuga said in Ayanami and Eve's mind. That was the only reason why he was able to run. After 30 seconds it finally registered, Ayanami and Eve bolted up from their desks and went in pursuit of Hyuuga.

Ayanami didn't have to say anything, he grabbed his whip and that said it all, well Eve actually voiced what Ayanami wanted to say " YOU TAKE THAT BACK HYUUGA OR YOU WILL DIE!" she screamed and unsheathed her sword.

* * *

Well? Do you like it? I hope so, please review!

yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 07-ghost

"I'll take three packets!"

Hyuuga happily handed the vendor his money and walked away with three large bags of candy.

"Major… I swear, you're going to get a toothache one of these days." Konatsu grumbled, the last thing he wanted to deal with was a whiny Hyuuga. The tall man happily ignored his beglieter and munched away his goodies. He could care less, he's already been through three dentists already. The two walked down the lane, completely oblivious to the murderous aura behind them.

"I come looking for you, and this is what you've been doing?" Came a cold voice that made the two stop dead. The two slowly turned to see the Chief of staff's stiffening glare. Whip in hand, he proceeded to drag his subordinate back towards the base.

"A-Aya-tan! Calm down!" The tall man struggled to keep the whip from strangling him.

"Silence."

Out of the blue, a little girl crashed into the two with no regard for their safety. "Take that you little poop!" She laughed playfully as two men stumbled after her.

"Is there a problem?" Came Ayanami's cold, cranky voice as he picked himself off the ground. The two men stopped dead, smiled, and ran the other way.

"Haha! That'll show them!" The girl cackled, still unaware of the horrified gaze Konatsu sent her.

"She's just a child!" He tried to defend the girl, but it was too late. Ayanami picked the girl up by the back of her shirt and narrowed his eyes, she looked like Teito.

"Are you aware of what you've done?" He asked testily, his purple eyes bore into her green ones, seemingly oblivious to his killing intent.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that mister. Won't happen again." She said happily, as if that would solve even half of her problems.

Without another word, the chief of staff threw her over his shoulder and brought her back into the fort, throwing her in their private jail. "Wrong answer, I'll be back in an hour. Think about what you've done." He told her coldly, slamming the door in her face. He hated children, they were so annoying and oblivious.

After purposely being an hour late, and entered the cell two hours later to be greeted with a smile and a wave. "Wanna play a game?" She asked innocently. The grown man scowled, he didn't have time for this.

"What came first, the chicken or the egg?" She asked before he could leave. The man frowned, "Obviously the egg." He responded.

When the girl asked why, he sat down in a chair and gave her the most condescending look he could muster. "Because without the egg, the chicken couldn't have evolved into a chicken."

He stated as a matter of fact. The girl tilted her head, "But in the bible it says God created the chicken first." She said innocently. Ayanami's eyebrow twitched, "Do you believe everything you're told?" He challenged.

Eve's green eyes lit up and she nodded her head yes. The man inwardly sighed, stupid children, so naïve.

An hour later Hyuuga was amused when he walked into the cell and saw his superior arguing with a child about whether a glass would be half full or half empty. "It would be both." Eve said stubbornly.

The Chief of Staff looked like he was going to explode. "Of course not! The glass can never be exactly half full nor half empty! It's impossible, there will always be a little less or more!" He boomed, he wanted this conversation to be over already, but for some reason he felt like he had to win. "But it's possible to get it to exactly half." The little girl challenged.

Hyuuga burst out laughing, "Aya-tan, she's a child. She won't understand your reasoning." He advised. The Chief of staff maintained a very composed face on the outside, on the inside he felt like killing a puppy.

"What's your name?" He asked coldly, leaning forward to rest is chin on his hands. "Eve. What's yours? How old are you?" She asked. When Ayanami answered her, the girl's green eyes widened. "Why do you have white hair if you're so young? Did you work too hard like Daddy?"

That was it, something in Ayanami snapped and he drew his sword. "Aya-tan! Calm down! She doesn't know what she's saying!" Hyuuga barely held his superior back from killing the girl and called for back up.

"Wanna play a game?" The girl repeated, her smile was plastered to her face like a tattoo. "I do!" Konatsu called out desperately, it took the entire Black hawk unit to hold their boss behind.

The girl's eyes brightened and she started to speak with enthusiasm, "Solve the riddle! If a giant is spell bound by a spell to forever guard a bridge and he catches you, he says 'if what you say is true I will strangle you, if what you say is false I will chop your head off' what do you say?" The Chief of staff actually paused to think about the question, much to the relief of everyone.

"What." His voice was strained and his gaze was murderous. The girl smiled, "You're going to cut my head off. You see? If he cuts my head off, I would be telling the truth so he should've strangled me. And if he strangles me then I would have said a lie- which means I should have my head chopped off. Get it? Cool right?" For some reason, this seemed to calm the chief of staff down and he gave them one of his mocking smiles.

"Let her go." She was an interesting human- might as well let her live to entertain him another day. The girl was released and she waved back at them, when they were out of sight, her smile turned sad.

It looks like Ayanami didn't remember her, or maybe he didn't want to believe she was Eve, _the_ Eve, _his_ Eve. "Next time, ne?" She told herself, although she didn't know when the 'next time' would be. That night, they both gazed up at the sky, both with each other in mind. "Well, next time I see him he'll probably have forgotten me anyway. He's always been an airhead." She giggled after receiving a strong scolding from her parents, who could only shake their heads in wonder. The next day, Eve woke up feeling more refreshed than ever, today she would start training. She was going to join the Black hawks, her only reason was that she wanted to see Ayanami again. The next day, the Chief of staff had almost completely forgotten about the feisty girl who destroyed his peaceful afternoon.

Done, it's been a while since I've updated… and it took me a long time to write this chapter. Critique is much appreciated, should I rewrite the first chapter? Not so sure at this point, thanks for reading!

-Cooly


End file.
